Labratory 678
by hfosdhfsd
Summary: Lauren is ripped away from her family and sent to a lab because she is a dangerous mutant. Can she cope in a cell or will she get out?
1. Chapter 1

_Being mutant wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't locked in a cell_ Lauren thought. Lauren was not an average girl, and for reason that she had been taken away from her parents

and taken to a lab.

"For the safety of others," the people had said as they had locked her away. So what if I can set myself on fire, other mutants didn't have to go through this. So here she was in

a cell with four other people. There was a short thin girl with black hair that went down to her shoulders and a lone lock of hair hung in her face. She wore the same lab gowns

as the rest of the girls locked in the cell, but on her wrist she had a bracelet. It beeped every now and then, but Lauren knew it was for something else than show. The girl's eyes

were green and had a crazed look to them. Blood lust shone in her eyes.

One girl had blank eyes which stared straight ahead and never moved, she was attached to some machine that was on the wall. That girl had light brown hair and brown eyes.

The final girl had silver eyes and silver hair. She had bracelet on too and her eyes were cold and hard. She looked at everything with hate and spite.

Lauren had been forced to wear a bracelet too and when she had put it on she couldn't conjure up fire anymore. The devices had something to with stopping the mutants'

abilities. So here she was just sitting.

"Hi, I'm Lauren." They just starred at her, except the brown haired girl attached to the wall, who did not even flinch.

"Um, don't you talk?" Lauren asked.

"Yes," the black haired one answered, her voice had a mischievous ring to it.

"Err, what's your names?" Lauren asked hesitantly after a moment.

"And you care because?" the silver girl spat venomously.

"Because I'm bored," Lauren answered instantly disliking the silver girl.

"My name is Jasmine, but everyone just calls me Virus. The quiet kid is Marissa and don't bother talking to her she's in a coma. The ugly one is Amanda and don't bother

talking to her either she hates everything and everyone," Jasmine offered.

"Virus? What's that for?" Lauren asked.

"Her powers of course, moron," Amanda answered angrily.

"Yep, that's it, what's your name?" added Jasmine.

"What are your powers?" asked Lauren curiously.

"How rude of you, I asked you your name. You're not that polite are you?" said Jasmine with a fake pout.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Lauren."

"Okay so le powers de moi are, how do I explain this? Well I'm a human virus. I can infect things," Jasmine said.

"Huh?" Lauren asked, completely clueless.

"I can infect people bodies by merging with them and then I can take control of them. I can infect people by just touching them. I can infect the ground and earth too, and after I

can move the objects I've infected. I can also infect people with deadly viruses. Little miss chatterbox over there controls the weather through her emotions, oh and natural

disasters. Miss sunshine here has some sort of liquid metal for blood and can pop spikes from her body, as well as other things, like her and a metal overcoat," said Jasmine

naming off all the powers.

"I can set myself on fire without burning my skin and fly with it. I can also control fire. The fire I make and control is also waterproof," said Lauren.

"Whatever," said Amanda.

"So how long have you been here Jasmine?" asked Lauren.

"Don't call me Jasmine, I gave up that name when my parents ditched me. I've been here for 8 years," answered Virus/Jasmine. Right then Lauren decided not to let her hopes

life about leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren had been in the cell with the three other girls for two weeks now. There was no point in conversation, Marissa never moved and occasionally drooled. Virus seemed mentally insane, because she would smile randomly and laugh. Amanda sat starring a hole in the wall all day. Lauren spent most of the time trying to bite the beeping bracelet off. Nothing happened. She often paced in the cell; it was basically a concrete box with a mirror on one side. Lauren often suspected that the mirror was a one way window. She was desperate at the end of the first week and had been bashing at the walls and screaming. By the end of the second week she had resorted to dreaming she was back at home with her mom and brother before… no she couldn't think of that, she wouldn't think of that. Just at that moment Marissa twitched. Virus was up in a flash, screaming her mouth off, Lauren could hardly hear herself.

"Get over here, moron," Amanda mouthed and beckoned her. Lauren walked over quickly. "This is it, we escape or die now," Amanda said loudly in Lauren's ear, her eyes were bright, it was the only emotion Lauren had ever seen her show besides anger.

"How? All Marissa did was twitch," Lauren told her back.

"Idiot, did you not notice she's the only one without a bracelet? We wake her up and make her angry, she break us out," Amanda staring at Marissa as the girls eyes fluttered.

"Is that why Virus is screaming? To wake her up?" asked Lauren, pumped that they were going to escape.

"No moron, she's screaming so the guards won't hear me tell you the plan," Amanda said slapping Lauren on the back of the head. Lauren rubbed the back of her head and gave Amanda a dirty look. Lauren's blue eyes had shone bright when Amanda told her the plan. Lauren ran up to the mirrored wall and started to run back and forward in front of it. Her arms up in the air and she was singing twinkle, twinkle little star. Amanda ran around the room attempting to block the cameras.

Marissa twitched and her eyes slowly opened, "Uh, what happened," she said shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Mum, Dad… How could you give me away!?" Marissa screamed, her eyes flew open filled with rag. "You, you, bastards! You, you, I hate you!" the once sleeping girl yelled. Virus smiled she could hear a storm brewing outside. Marissa's eyes turned black and her hair flew up. There was a crash and then boom. A lightning bolt hit the side of the building. A fire broke out. The fire spread quickly and more started. A tornado started at the east of the building. The wall collapsed at the side of the cell and a fire spread into the room. Marissa was floating in the middle of the cell her eyes still completely black and wild storms appearing at random. Lauren saw chaos everywhere; some of the workers at the building were on fire, trying desperately to put the fires out. Virus stood giggling like a maniac and she ran up to the fire. Her eyes glowed bright green and then she stuck her right arm in the fire. The fire burnt the metal quickly and Virus broke it off.

Virus turned to the other three; her arm burnt badly, "Yes! I'm free, finally." She winced she stared at her burnt arm, it was melting. Her arm turned into a black goo and dripped to the floor. She smiled and beckoned for it to come back. The goo moved! It slid across the floor up her leg. When it touched her skin her arm merged back perfectly back into place. Virus turned back towards her cell-mates and smiled evilly and looked at Laurens disgusted face and Amanda's slightly disturbed looking face, "Sorry, I really don't know how to use my powers."

"Like any of do! How the hell are we going to get out of this place," Amanda said bending over to burn her bracelet off.

"No idea," Lauren sticking her arm in the fire as well.

Virus walked over and looked at the two and smiled her evil smile, "We'll get some help from others." She stuck out her arms and the turned to goo again and she touched the wall, the wall opened up revealing a hall.

"Wow, how did you do that?" asked Lauren knocking her bracelet off.

"I told you, anything I touch I infect I can control it," smiled Virus. Just then eight guards ran down the hallway and noticed the escaping prisoners. They loaded their guns and took aim and fired. Virus turned around and saw the bullets come. She just smiled and turned her whole entire body into the black goo. She materialized a second later.

Lauren concentrated, "Bring the heat into my body and build it up," she thought bringing her arms up. A blast a fire shot from them, it burnt two of the guards and they fell to the ground unconscious and soon to be dead. Lauren stared her hands, _wow_!She didn't know she could do that.


	3. Chapter 3

The battle was far from over at that moment, an army of guards ran around the corner firing

bullets at the group. Lauren ducked and Virus turned to goo yet again, Amanda swiped a knife from the

belt of a dead guard. She swiftly slashed the skin of her wrists then let the blood dripped out.

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Lauren running to her thinking she had gone insane like

Virus (who always seem to be insane). Amanda simply got up and pushed Lauren off her. Sticking up her

hand the silver blood running down her skin, the blood slid up her hand defying gravity to reshape into a

knife where her hand had been. She ran at the firing into the midst of the guards, her blood knife

reshaped in any way to block the bullets. Running up to the guards her blade flew up to slash the necks

of the attackers. The flash of silver, fly of red blood it was a beautiful but a horrific sight to see. Splatters

of blood were seen on Amanda's White shirt and pants.

"He…ha..hahahahahahahahahaha!" Virus starred at the blood pool in the middle of the floor her

eyes open wide and crazed her eyes glowing. Lauren backed away thinking _has she finally gone total _

_insane? _But then Viruses eyes snapped, she slapped herself then covered her face with her hands and

pulled her back up.

Breathing heavy she said with her crazed smile to Amanda, "Hehe, nice could you be any more violent?

Then again I can do worse" that crazed look with glowing eyes appeared again. Just then another group

of lab personal ran around the corner. Virus moved swiftly turning her hands into goo and launched it at

the people approaching and the goo split and attacked the personal. Each one had black goo on them

now. The goo disappeared merging with the lab workers, they froze and then it happened. Each of their

heads and some of their whole body exploded with brains, blood and skin flew everywhere. It was

horrific sight to see and standing in the middle of it was Virus smiling her crazed smile and her eyes a

glow watching the human guts rain down on her.

I don't own X-men but I own Virus, Amanda, Lauren and lab 678. Also still please tell moi your favorite

character.


End file.
